Koi no yokan
by AlpheccaBorealis
Summary: —La traducción literal es premonición de amor, pero es algo más que eso —explicó—. La describen como una sensación específica tras conocer a alguien. La certeza súbita y repentina que, tras encontrarte con esta persona, sabes que terminaras enamorado de ella.


_La guitarra lloró cuando sus dedos rozaron las cuerdas y Steve dio un respingo en respuesta al sonido. Aún no recordaba por qué había sido buena idea empezar._

 _—No aprenderás a tocar a la primera, hijo._

 _John McGarrett rara vez estaba en casa, por lo que la visión del rostro de su padre aligeró un poco su ánimo. Que Mary se hubiese ido con su madre y no estuviese molestando como solía hacer, también ayudó a disolver la nube de irritación._

 _No demasiado._

 _—Llevo siglos practicando —protestó._

 _John se rio entre sus dientes, atravesando la habitación con sus pesados pasos para sentarse en el extremo de su cama. A veces le daba la impresión que él siempre estaba cansado._

 _Trataba de no tomárselo muy a pecho, en realidad._

 _Sabía que el trabajo era agotador para su padre. Más de una vez lo había escuchado hablar con su madre —las paredes eran finas y su habitación estaba en el mismo piso— cuando algún caso lo sacudía completamente. No ocurría con frecuencia pero eran memorias que se grabaron a fuego en su mente por la rareza que representaban._

 _Steve estaba orgulloso de su papá. Esperaba, algún día, hacerlo sentir orgulloso de igual manera._

 _—Dos semanas no son siglos y estoy seguro que te saldrá bien._

 _—¡Debería ser más fácil! —insistió. Esperaba no sonar como un niño caprichoso pero se sentía bastante cerca—. Quiero decir, son solo matemáticas._

 _Era bueno en matemáticas._

 _—Creo que tía Deb no estaría de acuerdo con eso —dijo su padre, pero había calidez en su tono. Steve lo miró para ver si realmente estaba sonriendo pero John pareció interpretar diferente su silencio—. No te preocupes, no se lo diré. ¿Y cómo se llama?_

 _Los dedos de Steven se aquietaron contra las cuerdas._

 _—¿Quién?_

 _—La niña que quieres impresionar, por supuesto —La mirada en los ojos de su padre era conciencizuda, interesada. Soltó una risa breve, tranquila—. El verano pasado no te interesaba esto y me sorprendió que pidieras una guitarra para tu cumpleaños. Creo que hay algo allí y no es como si fuera policía ni nada..._

 _—No quiero impresionar a nadie —dijo Steve al final, sintiendo el color de su rostro arder—. Me gusta la música._

 _—Pero no te gusta aprender –señaló John._

 _Buscó una respuesta convincente en su repertorio._

 _No encontró una._

 _—Pensaba en mamá. Y la tía Deb._

 _—Tu tía estaría en las nubes si alguien más en la familia se dedica a la música —opinó John, sus ojos pequeños contra su sonrisa ampliada—. Tú mamá se sorprendería de que quieras aprender para ella._

 _—Lo haría —se defendió._

 _—No me cabe la menor duda._

 _Steve dejó que sus dedos rozaran las cuerdas otra vez, la duda notoria en el sonido estrangulado que llenó su dormitorio._

 _Suspiró._

 _—Mary te lo dijo, ¿verdad?_

 _—Mary puede haber mencionado un nombre._

 _Steven soltó un quejido en lo entrometida que era su hermana menor. Sabía que no iba a poder mantenerse callada desde que lo había visto hablando con Kani el otro día._

 _Su padre le dio una mirada que no hizo más que aumentar su vergüenza._

 _—No es como si hiciera falta, de verdad. Tu mamá ya estaba sospechando y además, Steve, yo tuve tu edad-_

 _—Papá, no._ Por favor.

 _John McGarrett volvió a reírse._

 _No era tan frecuente como solía ser en el pasado pero era tan embarazoso como siempre que alguno de sus padres se interesaba en su vida._

 _—Solo digo que a tu edad es normal que te empiecen a interesar las chicas, Steve._

 _Ojalá la tierra lo tragara._

 _—_ Papá _._

 _—Tu abuela solía decirme algo sobre cómo tu abuelo se confesó con ella —dijo John, la sonrisa creciendo en su rostro._

 _Steve se resignó a sí mismo a escuchar otra historia familiar, sintiéndose un poco emocional como cada vez que su padre mencionaba a su abuela Ann. A pesar que él no la recordaba completamente, porque había sido muy pequeño cuando ella falleció, tenía pequeñas imágenes con ellas y las fotos en la casa le contaban que había pasado mucho tiempo con ella._

 _—¿Qué te decía?_

 _—Le dijo que, desde el primer momento que la había visto, supo que ella iba a ser la única para él. Ella había nacido aquí en Hawái y lo conoció cuando él estaba de permiso. Tu abuelo nunca dejó la isla._

 _«Hasta que murió.»_

 _Era inevitable el final de ese cuento._

 _Steve conocía la historia heroica de su abuelo y más de una vez había sentido el peso del nombre que había heredado de él— le gustaría ser un Steven McGarrett que dejase una huella detrás._

 _Pero había pocas memorias del hombre que había sido y su padre siempre parecía melancólico cuando hablaba de ese pasado, del hombre que no había conocido pero que admiraba profundamente._

 _—Así que fue amor a primera vista —comentó, más para sacar a su padre de sus cavilaciones que para hundirse otra vez en la anécdota._

 _John pestañeó._

 _—Fue más que eso —dijo su padre, con una de sus sonrisas inusuales—. Es algo de la familia, creo yo. Porque sentí lo mismo cuando conocí a tu madre. Desde la primera vez que la vi, supe que no podría haber otra persona para mí. No lo sabrás hasta que lo vivas._

 _—Tengo catorce, papá. No creo-_

 _John se rio otra vez, luciendo más joven y relajado._

 _—No hay apuro —le dijo mientras se levantaba, ayudándose con un empujón. Con eso, Steve supo que ese breve y raro momento había terminado—. No hay apuro. Tienes que disfrutar de tu vida, Steve._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Me estás diciendo que tu papá creía en el amor a primera vista?

Steve sirvió otro poco más de whisky y le dio el vaso a su compañero. Se perdió en el tintineo de su vaso contra el de Danny cuando repitieron el mismo gesto que antes, otro brindis en la memoria de los que ya no estaban. Otro brindis por los que habían quedado. Desde que era joven había aprendido que las personas importantes en su vida estaban destinadas a dejarlo: su madre fue la primera, la que marcó precedente, pero no había sido la única.

La pérdida de su padre, no obstante, todavía se sentía reciente y fresca. La de Freddie no lo dejaba dormir bien.

La intención de Steve para esa noche no había sido otra que abandonarse un poco en ese espacio perdido entre el recuerdo y el olvido —la fecha de cumpleaños de su papá, tan cercana a la suya, había pasado, dejándolo crudo y vulnerable—, aprovechando que era un fin de semana que podía mantener libre.

Que Danny hubiese aparecido en la puerta de su casa no había sido tan sorprendente, dada la semana que habían tenido. Que los dos se hayan sentado en su patio, de cara al océano, fue la secuencia natural. Y también lo fue empezar a hurgar en el pasado.

Hablarle a Danny de su padre era fácil en muchos sentidos, no tan fácil como hablar con Chin con Joe... pero más liberador, de alguna forma.

Mucho más liberador.

Joe había tomado cariz paterno en ausencia de John, al menos en sus pensamientos, pero siempre había estado convencido que la relación podía salvarse, que estaba en ellos el acercarse. Lo había empujado a ello, en parte, y no podía contarle lo que ya sabía.

Chin Ho había conocido al padre de Steve siendo una persona tan diferente a la que Steve recordaba que, a veces, no podía encontrar paralelos. Y, más de una vez, aquellos atisbos de recuerdo le dejaron una sensación de añoranza tan brutal, una sombra de envidia desgastante, que no encontraba fuerzas para repetir la experiencia.

Danny no había conocido a su padre más allá de las palabras en un archivo. Y se sentía más cercano a ello que a todo lo demás, tan irónico y cruel como pudiera sonar.

—No es amor a primera vista... No. Más bien, era como saber que la persona que había encontrado sería la persona de la que se enamoraría. —Steve se encogió de hombros mientras bebía un sorbo de su bebida. Aún no sentía la bruma del alcohol, pero la promesa zumbaba pesadamente en su cabeza—. Hay un concepto japonés muy parecido a eso.

Recordaba muy bien algunas de esas conversaciones con su padre, por la rareza que representaban en su ocurrencia, y porque, al final, no había estado tan equivocado con muchas de ellas.

—¿Un concepto _japonés_? —preguntó Danny, ladeando la cabeza un poco para mirarlo como si eso le permitiera descubrir si él estaba siendo sincero.

— _Koi no yokan_ —dijo, señalándolo con su vaso en respuesta.

—Eso significa nada para mí.

Steve se rio.

—La traducción literal es «premonición de amor», pero es algo más que eso —explicó—. La describen como una sensación específica tras conocer a alguien. La certeza súbita y repentina que, tras encontrarte con esta persona, sabes que terminaras enamorado de ella.

La idea de John McGarrett creyendo en algo así era irrisorio. ¿Imposible? No realmente. Sentía que lo conocía menos de lo que una vez pensó.

—Sigue sonando como amor a primera vista pero con muchas palabras innecesarias —opinó Danny, acomodándose en su asiento otra vez.

Steve se volvió para señalarle lo absurdo que ese comentario quedaba en su boca y la burla se disolvió en la punta de su lengua.

Danny, que nunca parecía relajado, que _nunca_ estaba relajado, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, los ojos cerrados y una expresión tan serena que parecía dormido. Era un regalo, por la confianza que implicaba. Por un momento, simplemente, decidió que era mejor beber esa imagen y guardarla en su memoria.

Había empezado, desde que hizo a Danny su compañero, a trabajar en un proyecto que le gustaba llamar « _Operación Atlas_ » con la firme intención de ayudar a hacer la vida de Danny más fácil y soportable.

Más feliz, si pudiera.

El paralelo era frágil suposición, a lo sumo. Atlas estaba condenado a sostener los Cielos por encargo del Dios de los Dioses —según lo que podía recordar de la mitología— y todavía tenía que averiguar por qué Danny sentía que debía sostener el mundo en sus hombros, pero Steve tenía el hábito de nombrar sus proyectos importantes, planear y organizar estrategias para hacerlos más reales.

Si hacía de esa idea una misión, tendría éxito. Nunca dejaba una operación a medio hacer. No importaba lo difícil que pudiera parecer.

Lo convencería de no usar corbatas nunca más, inclusive. Excepto, tal vez, la que le regaló Grace para el Día del padre...

El alcohol lo estaba haciendo pensar estupideces.

—No —dijo, tardío. Danny giró el rostro para mirarlo con las cejas arrugadas y luciendo adorablemente confundido. Steve lo miró por un segundo, antes de alejarse—. Quiero decir, significa más que eso. _Es_ más que eso. Es… Una conexión. Tiene algo de inevitabilidad. Según la idea, irrevocablemente terminarás enamorado de esta persona y lo sabes desde ese momento en la que la ves.

—Y tú crees eso.

No era una pregunta, pero Danny sonaba incrédulo. Steve volvió a reírse, sintiéndose alegremente imprudente.

—Por mucho tiempo no lo hice —respondió. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el océano que se extendía frente a ellos, el agua formando olas tranquilas en movimiento hipnótico.

Danny hizo un sonido ininteligible a su lado mientras bebía un poco más.

—Eso suena a que algo te hizo cambiar de opinión —dijo, tras un momento. Miró a Steve a través de sus pestañas y el interés en sus ojos era avasallador—. O alguien.

 _Encontré algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión,_ le había dicho a la gobernadora tras un fatídico encuentro en un garaje.

Había habido algo inevitable en todo eso. En ese encuentro y en lo que pasó luego. En lo que significaba Danny en su vida.

—Sí.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a decirme más? —preguntó Danny cuando el silencio se extendió otra vez. Tenía ese tono curioso e interesado que Steve no sabía cómo manejar sin estar en todos sus sentidos—. ¿No puedo saber, al menos, cómo fue?

Se inclinó hacia adelante, como si la escasa distancia entre los dos fuese abismal. Algo en su estómago le dio un vuelco en la intensidad de esa mirada azul.

—Lo siento, Danno. —Steve tragó pesadamente alrededor de todas las palabras que quería decir y empujó el resto con un poco más del whisky que había abierto más temprano—. Es clasificado.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
